Obsidius
|-|Base Form = |-|Tyrant = Summary Although most of the crystals deposited on Earth by the meteor showers (sent by SpaceGodzilla in order to escape from his prison in Godzilla: Save the Earth) embedded themselves in the surface, some of them managed to punch through the earth's crust and enter the lithosphere. There, brought together by the magma flows from within the earth, a sentient creature was brought to life by the accumulated power of the crystals and the raw, ferrous materials of the earth. Obsidius emerged from a volcano onto the surface world only recently in conjunction with fellow mutant Krystalak, and thus far has resisted all attempts at communication. His virtually impenetrable mineral exterior shields him against both physical and energy assaults. He advances single-mindedly toward the most unstable crystal formations on the surface, and as such should be considered extremely dangerous. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Transformations and Power-Ups Name: Magmouth, Pyrodorah, Kazango, Dotoryo, Volcanis Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magma Organism. Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Magma Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Self-Destruction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash), Life Force Absorption . |-|With Power-Ups= Invulnerability (During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Transformation (Tyrant), , Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge and also can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, Damage Boost (Increases by 80%), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation). |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Voortak mind control), Acid, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Radiation Manipulation and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ physically (Matched Godzilla in battle), higher with energy attacks, Transformations and Power-Ups Speed: Supersonic+ Movement Speed, attack speed and reactions (Can cross 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted 74,000 tons of SpaceGodzilla) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Prism Breath) Durability: At least Small City level+ (Can tank attacks from kaiju equal and/or stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups Stamina: Extremely High Range: Kilometers (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portions of the cities before hitting Voortak’s Monster Ship) Standard Equipment: Crystal Power Surges Intelligence: Above Average. Expert combatant, understands humans, and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: Poison Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inferno:' An intense heat attack. Torrents of lava taking the form of a beam stream from Obsidius's maw, smothering the opponent in an endless wash of smoldering magma. *'Rip It Up:' A close-ranged physical attack. Obsidius digs his hands into the earth and then tears upwards, striking the body of his opponent with clawed fingers while throwing rock and dirt into the foe's face. While a fairly basic technique, Obsidius can also perform this move in shallow water or lava, propeling both dirt and a mix of either element, lava being the most effective for Obsidius to utilize in combat. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Obsidius can jump extraordinarily high. Despite being a heavy monster, Obsidius has no trouble leaping to great heights, and can perform a variety of melee moves while in the air. *'Lava Immunity:' Obsidius is completely immune to lava. He can wade through molten rivers with ease, and can even emerge from the mouth of an active volcano. In some cases, Obsidius will even utilize lava in his Rip It Up technique. *Spin Dash Ball: Being a semi-sentient rock creature, Obsidius can contort his rocky body into the form of a ball as a means of travel or as an attack. While he has great maneuverability in this form, his heavy body subdues his speed, causing him to roll around fairly slowly. *'Energy Weapon Resistance:' Obsidius has a high tolerance towards a large variety of energy-based attacks, much like the crystals that spawned him. He is especially resistant to alien energy, electricity, explosives, ice-based attacks, heat, and nuclear energy. *'Absorb Essence:' A strategic technique with bizarre properties. While grappling a monster, Obsidius can absorb certain properties of his opponent, depending on if they are living or non-living - if organic, Obsidius steals some of their life force and heals himself; if a machine, Obsidius saps some of their energy to replenish his own stamina. *'Burrowing:' A monster born from the Earth itself, Obsidius is naturally capable of burrowing. While he opts not to use this skill in battles, he instead uses it as a means of travel, whether it be under the streets of a city or into the throat of a volcano. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magma Users Category:Godzilla Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users